The Last Minute
by CloudMinded013
Summary: What happens when your best friend has cancer and you can't do anything about it? When you are waiting for the results to see if she is going to make it or not? You never confessed your love and now you are just afraid of... losing her. Cannon: Kataang! Summary sucks! Everyone Rated K can read it. Rated T for safety!


**Hello GUYS! I am back with a new story. I have writen this like two months ago and i said i will do it a one shot. Though I have been very busy with my english and I couldn't bear to find any free time to write a new chapter for my First story 'Parting Is a Sweet Sorrow'. I am really sorry for that. My summer lessons finish this week and I will have free time to get on with both stories! ^^**

**As For this one, as I said this was going to be a one-shot though i changed my mind. So it will be two or three chapters. Maybe I will make it a one-shot and leave an author's note. I will see how it works and I'll tell you. ^^ **

**I read that book recently: 'Flyaway' by Lucy Christopher! It's really awesome! You should read it too. The ones who had read it they will see in some parts the resamblance. The chapter is NOT a COPY! =)**

**Serious Aangst down there. Drama and romance. If you find any spelling and gramatican mistakes it's not my fault. I have read this chap like a hundret times so I think, if you find any mistakes, it would be one of those which you don't see even if you re-read and re-read the chap a million times! . **

**More about the story: It's an AU (of course) and Katara has cancer. I will not say anything more. You just have to read. _REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! ALL REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APRRECIATED! IF ANYTHING TROUBLES YOU OR IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SOMETHING JUST PM ME!_**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Katara?" Aang asked as he opened Katara's room door. He couldn't bear to see her like that. On a hospital's bed in such condition. She was his childhood friend and his secret love, though he never had the guts to tell her so. He was being a coward, shellfish for keeping his feelings for himself and only himself. Especially Katara keeping his feelings away, who was at every difficulty by his side. Now that she needed his help, support and love he was going to give them to her.

Katara coughed loudly and then answered "Hi, Aang." Her voice was weak and low. Shore in some short of way. Aang came closer and sat on the chair next to her bed.

He grabbed her hand in both his and spoke "How are you feeling today?"

"A little better but my entire body hurts." Katara replied.

"Where is everyone?" Aang asked.

"I told them to go and eat something because they were here all day… everyday, every minute... every moment."

"Katara, your parents and Sokka are staying here because they want you to be okay." Aang said and Katara started crying. "Kat-"

"I'm sorry Aang. I am so sorry I always put everyone in situations like this. I never meant to have cancer, I-"

"Stop!" Aang said "Katara stop."

"I don't want do die…" Katara sobbed.

"You will never say that again, okay? You are not going to die, you're the most powerful and strong girl I have ever met… I know that you won't let anything break you down. You will win the bet you have mad with yourself." Aang said as he hugged her tightly. She sobbed in his shirt uncontrollably.

"Katara… please stop crying is not worth it." He said.

"It hurts…" she trailed of. It tear him apart to hear her say something like that. In this state she was so fragile and she seems lonely even though every time of the day someone was around.

"I know sweetie, I know." Calling each other sweetie wasn't something uncommon when one of the two of them had a bad mood. She pulled away, and Aang whipped away the tears from her cheeks and whispered "Everything is going to be okay. Just don't cry please. Nothing deserves your tears."

"Aang…" he hugged her again and put her head on his chest. Katara laid there trying to calm down in Aang's embrace. She had outbursts like this sometimes, now and then but it was always Aang who would calm her down.

"Better now?" he asked lovingly. Aang had loved her since they were little but he never had mustered the courage to tell her and now, only with the thought of losing her; he was getting chills through his spine. It frighten him very much.

She signed "I…Aang?" she asked quietly. Her eyes sparkling from the tears that had left stained her cheeks.

"What is it Katara?"

Her face turned from hurt to deadly serious. "Aang…I want you to tell me what is going to happen to me. I need to know Aang." She said rather sternly.

"Um…uh…we don't…I mean…I…" Aang couldn't tell her. He didn't know what to tell her. It was tomorrow or the day after tomorrow; the doctor was going to give them the final results which would show if Katara would live or die.

"Aang…please, I need to know…please." She whispered.

He signed "Kat, we don't know yet." He wasn't going to lie to her; he was going to tell her the truth. "The doctor is going to give us the final results in one or two days."

"What results?" Katara asked.

_Darn it _Aang thought. _How am I supposed to tell her that now? _

But he didn't have to worry as Katara gasped loudly and tears started to roll down her face once again. She put her hand over her mouth and started to sob.

_Put yourself together Katara! You can't let that stupid cancer get the better of you. You are strong. You can't leave Aang. _A little voice in her head said angrily.

_What if I actually die? It hurts so much already. I don't know if I can take it anymore. What if I don't even have a chance to tell Aang that I love him? _She replied to the angry voice.

She was brought back to reality from Aang, who was currently whipping away her tears. He had an expression on his face somewhat between sadness and forgiveness. It almost seems like he was going to cry. He had never cried in front of Katara, though. Only if she did know that he was crying his eyes out when he was going home. It was hard for him too. Seeing her like this brought so much sad and depressing feelings inside him. However, he kept his strong attitude on front of her and tried to be strong.

"Aang…" Katara started but was cut of from Aang who hugged her fiercely. She hugged back with all her might. They stayed like this for quit some time, calming down, even though they were interrupted by the door which opened. Then Kya, Katara's mother, Hakoda, Katara's father and Sokka her brother got inside. Aang and Katara broke apart both of them blushing.

Kya inside her new that they loved each other and Aang was Katara's only conversation topic. She smiled as she saw that they were hugging. _Aang could be very shy sometimes _Kya thought.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" asked Hakoda.

"Uh…my body hurts, a lot." Katara answered.

"It will be okay Katara." Sokka said supportively.

Aang had left Katara's side only to be replaced by Kya, who hold her daughter's hand.

"Mom, when is the doctor going to give my results?" Katara asked looking at Kya.

"Uh…um…what results are talking about sweetie." She spluttered.

"Mom!" continued Katara "Tell me!"

"You told her?" exclaimed Sokka to Aang.

Aang looked like a frightened puppy with his stormy grey eyes wide.

"I…I…I…" Aang didn't know what to say.

"Sokka! Knock it off! I made Aang tell me! And it's not his fault! And first of all, you should have told me! I deserve to know if I am going to die or not!" Katara snapped as tears of anger welled up in her eyes. She took her hand out of her mother's gasp and turned her back to everyone. "I deserve to know…" she sobbed. Her family went around her and hugged her. Aang stood there awkwardly. There have been times like this before…A lot of times before.

As Katara's sobs died down she turned her head and looked at Aang. Her eyes pleaded him to come to her. Everyone left her side only to be placed by Aang and he did as he was shown. Katara put her arms around Aang's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Aang." Katara whispered on his ear.

"You are welcome." He whispered back.

As they stayed like this Kya and Hakoda had a little chat.

"Am I missing something?" Hakoda whispered- asked his wife.

"If you are missing something then I am missing something too. And I don't miss anything." Kya answered.

"Ehhhhhh? I can't catch you."

"Hakoda…" Kya sighed "They are in love! It is not so hard to figure. I mean, they always with each other and Katara is always talking about him. You can't be that oblivious."

He just gave her a How-should-I-know look.

"And I am wondering where Sokka took his brain from."

"Should I be offended?"

"No, sweetie."

* * *

When Aang came home at night he found his step-mother, Tiana and his father, Gyatso cuddled up in the couch in front of the fire whispering sweet words to each other. And with that scenery Aang became angry.

"How can you be so insensitive?!" Aang half yelled. Both his 'parents' separated a looked at him quizzically. "Katara is dying in that filthy hospital and you are sitting here like nothing is happening!"

"Aang!" Tiana said "What do you want from us? Even if we are all depressed and stuff, will that help Katara become better? Also your father and I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Aang said harshly.

"Aang…we are thinking that you have become a little too attached with Katara…" Gyatso started.

"And what is the problem with that?" Aang said.

"We think that you should stop going to the hospital to see her." Tiana said.

"WHAT?!" Aang yelled.

"Aang this is for your own good. We all know that Katara isn't going to stay with us for a long time so-" Tiana continued but was cut from Aang, who was currently going to foam from what he was hearing.

"Are you implying that Katara is going to die?" he yelled "Because if that's what you say, let me explain to you some things! I will never and I mean it NEVER going to stop being by her side. If she isn't feeling well then I am going to be there for her, TO STAND BY HER!"

"Aang, calm down!" Gyatso said calmly.

"No I won't calm down! You just told me to abandon Katara. Do you believe that I will ever act like this? To the one person I love the most?" Aang shouted "Did you left mum's side when she was dying in that damn hospital? No you didn't. Now why do you want me to leave Katara?"

Gyatso sighed not knowing what else to say. Tiana just looked at Aang with narrowed eyes.

"Oh don't look at me that way miss! You know you are never going to be family. Never!" Aang said loudly.

Tiana frowned and was about to cry when Gyatso yelled "Young man go to your room right now. You are not allowed to leave this house until I LET YOU!"

"I am leaving already without your PERMISSION!" Aang yelled back. He grabbed his bag and opened the door to leave. Then he slapped it close.

Gyatso turned to Tiana. "Maybe we are wrong. Maybe what Aang needs is to stay with Katara." She said softly.

"After all he said to you are taking his side?" Gyatso asked stunned.

"He just said that because he was angry with what we said. I would probably do the same thing if I was him." She sighed "Gyatso… you know I love him like my child and we had a great relationship. But you know that he loved his mother very much and he lost her on a tender age. He was only 12 when she died. Even though he is 15 now the pain won't go. And he is never going to see me like his mother or call me mum. I will always be Dad's girlfriend for him." Tiana said looking down fighting the tears that threatened to fall. And then was when Gyatso hugged her tightly and she melted in his embrace.

* * *

Aang just ran. He didn't know what to do but ran. He was feeling angry because of what they said to him, he felt guilty because of what he said to Tiana and he had a headache because he had been crying for the past half hour. He stopped running. He was panting and trying to think at the same time. Then it hit him. _I am going to go to Katara._ He thought.

As he walked through the streets he finally found a taxi and got in.

"To the local hospital please." Aang said to the taxi driver.

"Do you have money?" the taxi driver replied rudely.

"If I hadn't, would I be here?" Aang answered sarcastically.

"Okay then." Said the driver and headed of to the hospital. Once they reached it Aang paid the taxi driven and flew out of the car. He snuck quickly on the hospital towards the third floor where the section for the children who had cancer, like Katara, was. The visiting hours in this section were available all day and night because they though that children felt lonely so Aang hadn't had a problem getting in.

He opened Katara's door and got in and closed the door behind him. When he turned to Katara she was probably sleeping with her back turned to him. It was like she was looking out of the window which was on her right side. Aang walked towards her right side and sat on the chair by the bed. She had her eyes closed and her chest rose and fell rhythmically with her breathing. Her facial features were illustrated from the moon's light which was coming from the window. Aang carefully put his palm on her cheek and then brush some of her hair. A stand of hair remained on Aang's hand. He was used to this. Since Katara started the chemotherapies her hair started to fall. He remembered once that Katara was totally bald. Though he didn't stop loving her. Her hair would grow or fall. It depends on if she was getting better. That meant that Katara's hair would grow again but when the next chemotherapy would start her hair will start to fall.

He caress her cheek a little longer until her beautiful, ocean blue eyes came on sight. Aang quickly withdrew his hand embarrassed. She blinked lazily a couple times until her visibility was completely clear. That's when she understood who was sitting next to her. _Aang…_

"Aang? ... Is that you?" Katara asked to make sure her assumption.

"Yes, it's me." He answered. She stood and sat on a sitting position, cross legged.

"Only hours ago you were here. Then you left with my dad to go home. Is it morning already?" she asked confused.

"No." Aang answered quickly.

"Maybe I am hallucinating, aren't I?" she asked more to herself than Aang or whatever she though was sitting next to her.

"Katara…" he sighed and then took a deep "You are not hallucinating. It's 2:00 in the morning."

"Why are you here Aang?" she asked.

"I…uh…" _What should I tell her? Oh hey Katara, my father told me to abandon you. What do you think? _"…I had a big fight with my father and Tiana and I left the house. So I thought I should come here…but if you want me to leave… I will leave." He finished looking down; frowning.

Katara immediately realized what Aang meant. Her eyes widened and her face filled with remorse. "No, no, no Aang! That's the last thing I want right now." She said smiling and he smiled back. "What did you fought with your father about?" she asked in concern.

"Oh… it is nothing." He said averting her gaze.

"I doesn't seem nothing to me. Now tell me." She insisted. Aang stayed silent. Katara patted the empty seat on the bed so Aang can sit there and so he did. "You tell me everything…you always did. What happened now and you won't tell me?" she asked sadly while grabbing his hand.

"I can't tell you Katara. I wish I could but I can't." he said looking down. Katara quickly let go of his hand as he finished. She looked away from him, towards the window.

_Aang is always telling me what's bothering him. What happened now? Maybe he has a girlfriend he never told me about and they got into a fight so now he can't talk about it. So he lied. _As Katara thought that her heart sunk in her chest and tears welled up in the eyes. Aang saw that and he immediately regretted not telling her. _But…_

"Do you really want to know why I am here?" he asked. She turned to him. Two single tears floated down her cheeks. He didn't like it to see her like this. Especially when he was making her feel that way. He took a deep breath and continued "I fought with _Gyatso_ about you."

She looked at him quizzically and asked "What do you mean?"

"He said some things that had to do with you and I got really mad, then some things were said about Tiana and finally I left. Please don't make me tell you what we said… I…I can't. I wish I could…I wish…." He whispered and now it was Katara's time to feel bad.

"It's okay." She said grabbing his hand once again. A moment of silence passed by, both of them not telling anything. "So now what are we gonna do?" she asked her eyes sparkling with the moon light.

"I suggest you to go to sleep. You need to rest." He said smiling.

"What are you going to do? Stay up all night?" she asked.

"I will sleep on the chair." He answered.

"No, you won't." she said firmly "You are going to sleep with me." She finished blushing.

"What?!" Aang said startled and blushful.

"Um…eh…I mean you could… sleep on the bed with me…so you could be more comfortable." She explained her face flushing red.

"I can't Katara. The bed is not that big and we probably won't fit on it." He said. Then Katara's face turned from blushful to dead serious.

"Aang if that's the last night which I won't know if I'm going to live or die I would like it to spend it with you…because I…" she trailed off.

"Because Katara?" he asked hoping she will say what he wanted.

"Because…" she blushed furiously again "…because I'm in love with you Aang." She stated. She looked down; fear in her heart by the thought of her friend's reaction. But when Aang put his arms around her waist all her suspiciousness vanished. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tighter that she had ever done before. She felt safe in his arms. She felt like she was still five years old when they met in the first place on that playground. She felt **_healthy_**again.

"I love you too." Aang whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and smiled brightly at him. The biggest smile he had ever seen her wear. It was literary ear to ear.

"You don't know how happy you make me. I had planned on telling you sometime but it always seemed impossible." She said.

"Everything you can do is possible." He replied. She blushed and looked away.

"We should go to sleep." She suggested.

"You are right." He agreed with her. He stood up from the bed and put his coat off. Then his scarf and beanie, then finally his shoes. Katara had made room on the bed so Aang can lie down. Awkwardly, he pulled the covers up and got in. Their sides were touching and their faces where deep red.

"Aang… I think if we cuddle up then it will be more comfortable for both of us." Katara suggested, whispering.

"I think you're right." He said turning and wrapping his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his torso.

Their eyes locked with each other, silvery gray with ocean blue. It was that sparkling connection between them as they inched closer to each other. Their breaths tickling each others lips, until their lips met in a sweet kiss. Katara pulled her arms off of his torso and around his neck. It wasn't a hard and sensual kiss. It was sweet, plain, meaningful and full of love. Once they pulled apart, huge grins were placed across their faces. Katara put her head on Aang's chest and in minutes she was fast asleep. Aang watched her for a while until he was fast asleep him self.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE RREVIEW! More chapter are to come!  
**

**~CM013**


End file.
